Taste me
by Violette Moore
Summary: Damian y Tim quedan atrapados en la mansión. ¿Terminarán por amarse o asesinarse? Dedicado a La Emperatriz Rompecorazones.
1. Taste me

**_._**

* * *

 ** _Taste me_**  
 ** _(Tim/Damian)_**

* * *

.

.

.

Damian y Tim se encontraban a solas en la mansión, no es que lo planearan, lo desearan o como mínimo, toleraran.

Simplemente sucedió. El gran hombre estaría fuera de la City (Alfred y Selina incluidos) debido a una serie de conferencias de Wayne Enterprises, Nightwing enfundando el traje del Caballero de la Noche se quedó a cargo de la vigilancia pero aclaró que no lo haría desde la Baticueva, estaría a mejor resguardo entre las largas y torneadas piernas de Oráculo.

El primero en pensar que tendría los lujos y la tecnología de su padre para sí mismo por un par de semanas había sido Tim, llegó por la noche con las ropas de héroe y tras avisar a sus amigos que tenía una misión importante en Ciudad Gótica, se desconectó del mundo y dio por perdido.

El segundo fue Robin, sagaz y obstinado como él solo, pensó que podría acceder a los archivos prohibidos de la JL y divertirse un rato con villanos internacionales.

Se equivocó.

Tan pronto como se coló por una de las entradas de la cueva lo vio, entrenando con ropas ligeras y entalladas de gimnasia, manejaba su bastón bo como una extensión de sí mismo, de arriba a abajo por las piernas y brazos, al rededor de la espalda alta o baja, entre los muslos u hombros.

Animado por pequeñas y elegantes piruetas, dando amplios pasos, giros y dobleces de su escultural y casi perfecta anatomía, admiró sin pudor sus fuertes piernas, la pelvis llena, después subió por sus brazos y se concentró en sus manos, grandes, ágiles, indudablemente implacables y letales.

Cobijado por las sombras se embelesó por completo con la cadencia de su danza y es que él sabía manipular el mismo instrumento pero lejos estaba de convertirse en experto. Drake lo era, honraba su arma, la respetaba y amaba como él a su katana.

Tan entretenido estaba, seguro de su anonimato que no notó cuando los pasos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a él.

—¡Sal de las sombras!—el bastón lo golpeó en el hueco de su hombro izquierdo y cuello, decir que el asalto lo sorprendió y atemorizó sería poco. Se escurrió hasta el suelo, Drake dibujo una sonrisa de impertinencia y complacencia, se burlaba de él y estaba tan caliente, excitado de verlo como realmente es, que no podía hacer más que patéticos intentos por llevar el aire a su cuerpo.

—¡Arriba!—ordenó su hermano como solía hablarle Dick. Él se negó a la orden pero dos golpes más del bastón lo obligaron a obedecer. Entrenaron o quizás fuera mejor decir que se enfrentaron.

Su cara acabó besando el suelo como diez veces, hasta que Drake se aburrió de humillarlo y preguntó qué hacía fisgoneando.

—¿Te podría preguntar lo mismo o no?—gruñó limpiando la sangre de sus labios, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía su hermano, dejándolo sopesar la totalidad de su peso, admirando como sus músculos se tensaban y lo levantaban.

Era fuerte, imponente, un autentico y apuesto imbécil.

—Hasta hace una hora con veinte minutos, disfrutaba del espacio y mi intimidad.

—¿Viniste a entrenar?

—Y tú a robar los secretos de Batman, pero eso no va a pasar.

—¿Quien me lo va a impedir, tú?

—Si

—No puedes vigilarme veinticuatro por siete, Dick nunca ha podido.

—Dick es una madre indulgente, lo mismo que Alfred pero te olvidas de que yo soy como Batman.

—Tt...—su corazón se aceleró ante la mención de esa palabra. Su padre lo castigaba, encerraba y amedrentaba. ¿Drake se atrevería a encerrarlo en su alcoba? Que lo encerrara en una mazmorra, pero con él a su lado, desnudándolo y sobajándolo. Anuló los pensamientos impuros y lo pasó de largo para acercarse al panel de control.

Su hermano lo miró como si fuera un niñato, debió cambiar los protocolos de seguridad, limitar sus accesos, era lo que todos hacían cuando se encontraban a solas en la computadora, demostrar quién era el más inteligente, el mejor Robin.

Tim se olvidaba de quién era, con quién trataba, él era el hijo de Batman pero más importante, era la abominación de Talía.

 _._

 ** _"Iniciando protocolo máximo de seguridad"_**  
 ** _"Cierre total de la cueva en menos diez segundos"_**

 _._

—¿¡Damián pero qué demonios...!? —Drake tiró de sus brazos pero él a penas si se inmutó.

 _._

 ** _"Ingrese confirmación de voz"_**

 _._

Sonrió como solo un asesino o un Al Ghul sabían hacer, oscureció su gesto y disfrutando la increíble confusión de su hermano, confirmó la orden utilizando la profunda e inquisitiva voz de su padre.

La cueva comenzó a cerrarse, lo mismo que la mansión. Ahora estaban atrapados hasta que levantara la orden y lo haría cuando el otro le diera los códigos y la información que quería.

—¡No lo haré! Y sabes tan bien como yo que Batman no se irá para siempre, cuando regrese le diré lo que hiciste, confirmaré que eres peligroso, un riesgo para todos.

—Padre suele irse una semana, un mes o un año. Alfred está con él, Selina también, confía en que Richard es mejor Batman que nosotros dos juntos, Red Hood está del otro lado del mundo y más de la mitad de sus enemigos jurados siguen en Arkham, dudo que vaya a regresar a menos que mi abuelo o mi madre decidan sumir la Ciudad en oscuridad pero hasta donde sé, no lo tienen planeado.

Quiero los archivos protegidos de la JL para enfrentarme a adversarios reales.

—Ni siquiera pudiste detenerme a mi

—No quiero detenerlos, sabes muy bien lo que podría hacer contigo, Drake

—¿Vas a matarlos?

—Cazarlos, torturarlos, padre me prohibió asesinar pero eso no significa que no pueda entrenar...—dio la vuelta dispuesto a tomar una ducha y encerrarse en su alcoba. Tener a Drake y su ceño fruncido, además de su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente demasiado cerca del suyo era peligroso, hacía que la sangre se concentrara en su entrepierna y su estúpido hermano, no podía enterarse de eso.

Satisfizo sus necesidades, aclaró su mente, volvió a ponerse el uniforme de Robin porque puede que sus familiares no desearan cargarse a la Ciudad, pero sí querían acabar con él y solían preferir los momentos en que no estaba Batman.

Pasado un rato Tim también se adentró en la mansión, escuchó sus pasos por el corredor, lo supo dentro de la biblioteca, investigando, leyendo, era un erudito y aunque normalmente solía negar los cargos, eso también lo admiraba y ponía al punto.

Permaneció encerrado en su cuarto, entreteniéndose con su arte, trazando bosquejos, llenándose los dedos de carbón y pintura, repasó el blanco lienzo como si se tratara de la anatomía de aquel. Decirle en la cara que sabía perfectamente lo que podría hacer con él, era una falacia, no lo sabía, el muy imbécil no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le haría, si pudiera.

Cayó la noche, se sangró algunas veces para obtener sanguina y se concentró en la música y la pintura para no abrirse el pantalón y volver a trabajar su sexo pensando en él, escuchó golpeteos contra su puerta y se volvió un poco loco.

¿Qué quería? ¿Que los liberara de su prisión? Con Dios de testigo que no lo haría hasta que le diera por lo menos una ubicación, la espada que le obsequió su abuelo se pulía con sangre, era cuestión de necesidad y nada más.

Aún llevaba las ropas de héroe, solo se desprendió de los guantes, el antifaz y la capa. Al verlo, Tim dejó escapar un sonido de burla, luego reconoció su ceño fruncido y los caballetes e instrumentos de arte dispuestos por todas partes, carraspeó y preguntó si pensaba comer algo. La cuestión lo sorprendió, no tenía hambre, de hecho solía ensimismarse cuando pintaba y no recordaba el tema de la comida hasta que desmayaba.

—¿Piensas hacerlo tú?

—Hablé con tu tercera madre, estaba preocupado por el cierre de la cueva. Le informe que lo hiciste tú y su única instrucción fue que no termináramos por matarnos, lo mismo ha dicho Bruce, por cierto.

—Bien, porque no quiero matarte.

—Pero sí deseas lastimar a alguien.

—Ya lo has dicho infinidad de veces, soy peligroso, un monstruo. En todas las novelas que conozco pueden mantenerse raya siempre y cuando beban la cantidad justa de sangre, elige tú a la víctima, no voy a matarla. Solo cazarla, aterrorizarla y torturarla.

—Eso es crueldad.

—¿Y lo que hacen ellos con sus víctimas no lo llamarías igual? ¿No te gustaría equilibrar un poco la balanza?

—Se supone que seamos mejores, no iguales o peores.

—Se supone que los mantengamos bajo control, ellos son otra especie de monstruo.

—¿Cómo te soporta Dick?—preguntó despectivo, mirándolo con desprecio y reproche, le dolió pero también, excitó.

—Es más listo que tú, él no trata de entenderme o cambiarme, él acepta lo que soy y actúa a consecuencia.

—No quiero que te me acerques.

—Y yo quiero terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, sal de mi cuarto Drake.

—Vete al infierno Wayne.

.

.

—Repíteme una vez más, por que no puedo matarlo. —preguntaba Tim a Dick por la línea segura de su comunicador.

—Porque es el hijo de Batman, no asesinamos y mucho menos a nuestro hermano.

—Políticamente hablando.

—Solo dale lo que quiere.

—¡No sé lo que quiere!

—Una víctima, escuché que la espada de R'as se pule con viseras y sangre.

—¡Dios! No puedes estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Lo he acompañado un par de veces, da buenas palizas.

—Voy a atarlo y colgarlo de cabeza en la cueva hasta que de la instrucción de abrir esta cosa.

—Puede que funcione o tal vez, vuelva a dejarte incapacitado.

—¿De verdad? No es más que un niño de catorce años, obstinado y malcriado. Patee su trasero hace un rato y volveré a hacerlo cuando me colme el plato.

—Dieciséis.

—¿Qué?

—Es un adolescente malcriado y obstinado de dieciséis años. Ten cuidado porque puede que siga igual de enano, pero no ha dejado de ser un Al Ghul.

—No puedes pensar que es mejor que yo.

—Como dije, lo he acompañado a impartir su versión de justicia. No va a matarlos, solo aterrorizarlos.

—¿Ahora tú vas a convencerme de que está bien?

—La primera vez que lo acompañé, la víctima de su elección fue un asesino, violador y proveedor de pornografía infantil bastante conocido. Damian le cortó los testículos, también una de las manos y después hizo que se las comiera. No diré que estuve presente durante todo el proceso, pero si admitiré que no hice el mínimo por detenerlo.

—¡Dick, eso es...!

—Los chicos que traficaba, tenían tres, cinco y siete años, los más grandes quizás llegarán a nueve. Un reformatorio no iba a detenerlo o cambiarlo, la mutilación sí. Dale lo que quiere o quédense ahí hasta que se agoten las reservas de comida de Alfred.

—Él ni siquiera come.

—¿Y qué hace?

—Está pintando con el uniforme de Robin. ¿No lo ves? es un enfermo. ¿Por qué nunca se quita esa cosa?

—Se la quita cuando está realmente apestosa.

—Apuesto a que se ducha y coge con el traje puesto.

—¿Coger? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Al menos tendrían un tema más interesante del qué hablar. —Richard terminó la llamada, su novia lo estaba llamando, era la hora de comenzar el patrullaje nocturno y seguramente, después tendría su buena recompensa de sexo.

¿Damian ya lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué demonios se preguntaba esto? Cerró su puerta con llave y para estar realmente seguro atrancó una silla contra el picaporte. Se dio una rápida ducha y durmió semidesnudo.

Ese hijo de puta, tendría que hacerlo con el traje puesto, eso lo pondría caliente, tan caliente, justo como en este momento lo estaba él.

.

.

Tres semanas después, Drake seguía barriendo el piso con él. Lo hacía sentir poderoso, especial.

Él, era un verdadero hijo de Al Ghul ya que lo dejaba ganar, mientras se excitaba con cada roce ocasional de sus cuerpos. Tocar su bastón bo e imaginar que sostenía su falo, grueso y erecto, era la mejor sensación del mundo, quizás superara aquella de asesinar, pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Si nunca había tenido sexo y por el contrario, era bastante bueno en el arte de matar.

Su hermano lo derribaba en una secuencia de diez a seis movimientos. Él despertaba tan caliente todas las mañanas que honestamente agradecía que su casaca fuera larga y ocultara la zona de su entrepierna.

Por su parte, Drake seguía prefiriendo la ropa de gimnasia ligera y apretada, con el sudor se pegaba a cada músculo y lo hacía lucir endemoniadamente bello, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para dejar de mirar su pelvis y concentrarse en sus manos o pies. La danza que describía elegante y letal, diseñada para aniquilar a sus adversarios en el campo de batalla, y no a sus amantes en la cama.

La mejor parte de todo esto, es que cuando lo mandaba a "nunca jamás" siempre le ofrecía una mano para levantarlo del suelo, podía con su peso, podría soportar sobre sí, todo su cuerpo.

Cabalgando entre sus glúteos, empotrándolo contra la pared de la cocina o mejor aún, enterrándolo entre las sábanas negras de su cama.

Para no sucumbir a la imaginación o desvelar sus pasiones casi siempre, volvía a encerrarse en su cuarto. Una ducha helada seguida de una buena paja y volvía a ponerse las ropas de Robin porque el otra día encontró un petirrojo muerto frente a la puerta de su recámara.

Lo recogió y contempló, Drake pensó que era él quien lo había matado, como la acusación lo ofendió le dijo que sí.

—Lo apuñalé con mi batarang, después le chupé la sangre. —Timothy concentró la mirada en sus labios, buscando residuos. La parte malvada de su cerebro lo orilló a relamerse mientras pensaba que le chupaba y lamía otra cosa a su hermano. Drake lo llamó "jodido enfermo" le arrebató la ave y procedió a llevarla a su cuarto. Por la oscuridad de su rostro sabía que deseaba matarlo.

—Dilo. —solicitó postrado a pocos pasos de él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Quieres matarme, no es cierto?

—Creo que estás loco y que eres peligroso.

—¿Y si es así, por qué sigues vivo?

—Porque una minúscula parte de ti, respeta a Alfred, Bruce y Dick.

—También a ti. —se atrevió a confesar. —No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que te respeto a ti. —dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su cuarto. Drake no lo dejó partir, el ave acabó sobre la alfombra del pasillo y él siendo sujeto por las poderosas manos de su hermano.

Sus miradas se encontraron en dos milésimas de segundo. La oscuridad, el repudio y odio de Red Robin contra la insolencia, bajeza y lascivia de él. Algo de eso debió ser perceptible para el "mejor detective del mundo" ya que lo soltó de inmediato y lo dejo ir a su cuarto.

Desde ahí, sus encuentros en la arena de duelo se volvieron mas rudos, el bastón bo le dejaba marcas, sus puños le sacaban sangre y aunque en sus comicios se resistió de hacerlo, comenzó a responder. Drake terminaba en el piso, debajo de su caliente cuerpo, intentaba no ser cruel pero algunas veces debía noquearlo para que no notara lo duro y erecto de su miembro.

.

Esta noche, para luchar "iguales" decidió quitarse las botas, guantes, antifaz y capa. La casaca roja seguía cubriendo sus formas, pero hubo un momento en que no se resistió de susurrarle al oído.

Enredaron sus cuerpos a medida que avanzaba el combate, una llave de lucha que acabó con él, torciéndole un brazo por detrás de la espalda.

Su pelvis estaba contra su trasero, Drake tenía un precioso, redondo y firme trasero, sintió la erección dolorosa y dura pujando contra las costuras de su pantalón. Le dijo a Red Robin lo afortunado que era, la suerte que tenía de que él, respetara su vida.

Sería tan fácil hacerlo, una puñalada, un movimiento.

Su hermano palideció, obviamente pensaba que podría atravesarle el corazón con la espada de R'as o algún otro instrumento que se escondiera en la indumentaria pero no tenía nada, solo hormonas, sangre, sudor y semen.

Lo dejo caer y volvió a su cuarto, juraría que en todos estos años, nunca lo había visto tan atemorizado. Ni siquiera cuando de verdad, intentó matarlo. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Sintió su sexo, supo que quería violarlo? ¿Tocarlo, amarlo? La ultima palabra estaba de más pero entre más despertaba pensando en él, más susurraba en un resquicio de su mente.

.

.

.

La noche volvió a caer, él estaba por meterse en sus sábanas rojas cuando encontró una estrella ninja, perteneciente a la orden de los asesinos sobre su almohada, la estrechó en el interior de su puño izquierdo y entonces recibió un mensaje de texto de Drake.

Necesitaba que lo viera en su cuarto.

Pensó que los asesinos de su madre se habían echo con él, así que corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta. Su hermano estaba en la cama, tendido sobre las sábanas blancas, ataviado con una camisa de vestir totalmente abierta y la prenda interior algo tensa, estaba excitado, duro y caliente como una ramera.

La estrella ninja acabó en el suelo.

—¿Qué crees qué...?—preguntó cuando su hermano extendió un brazo y le ordenó acercarse.

—¿Nunca te quitas el traje?—inquirió puesto que él, no se movió. Quería guardar su imagen en la memoria, aprender las luces y sombras para después reflejarlas en un lienzo. Con un movimiento de rostro le dijo que no. Drake sonrió coqueto, perfecto, dos hileras de dientes blancos enmarcando su rostro varonil y precioso.

—¿Ni siquiera para coger?

—¿Qué...?

—Has querido cogerme desde el primer día que me encontraste aquí, ahora yo quiero cogerte a ti. Ni siquiera te quiero, tampoco me gustas, solo me excita la idea de tocarte con ese traje. Ven. —él negó con el rostro pero aún así comenzó a ir hacia él. Había asesinos en las sombras, debieron entrar mucho antes de que él decidiera encerrarlos, puede que aguardaran ordenes de su madre, que los estuvieran observando, que los asesinaran a ambos mientras estaban follando, pero no le importó.

Nada más le importó.

Caminó con pasos lentos hasta subirse en su lecho, ambas piernas rodeando su cuerpo, Drake no iba a besarlo, honrarlo, amarlo, tan solo quería tocarlo y se lo permitió.

Sus dedos largos y callosos abrieron sus ropas, bajaron su pantalón, él no solía usar ropa interior así que rápidamente tuvo su sexo a disposición.

No pareció impresionado con su tamaño, el color de su piel, lo lampiño de su entrepierna, él lo dejó hacer, abrazándose a él, besando su cuello, lamiendo su sal, mordiendo su hombro. Drake le metió un dedo, después dos, él soltaba quejidos y maldiciones, su hermano parecía tener alguna experiencia en esto, le dijo que aguantara, sería más divertido para los dos si guardaba su eyaculación hasta el ultimo momento.

—No...puedo...

—¿Eres virgen?—preguntó cuando él se corrió ante la intrusión de un nuevo dedo.

—¿Eres ciego?

—Te va a doler...—advirtió con un ligero destello de satisfacción en los ojos.

—¿Cuándo te ha importado mi dolor?

—Nunca.

—Entonces rómpeme...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Bite me

.

* * *

 ** _—2—_**  
 ** _Bite me_**

* * *

.

.

.

La mañana lo recibió con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, admiró la cama vacía, las sábanas sucias y bastante deshechas, recordó con pesar lo que sucedió. La lascivia y el hambre con que lo desvirgó, Damian estaba tan apretado y caliente cuando lo palpó, necesitado y desesperado en el momento que eyaculó contra su vientre plano y le ordenó romperlo.

La parte malvada de él, aquella que seguía creyendo que era un monstruo y necesitaba una lección, rápidamente obedeció.

Liberó su sexo quitándose la prenda interior, la camisa de vestir se la dejó. Luego de que Damian perdiera el aliento con la visión de su cuerpo, le pidió que se acercara y colocara como hacía un momento. Obedeció y él aprovechó para apretar sus glúteos separando la tierna carne de su entrepierna, arrancándole más siseos y jadeos de satisfacción, su miembro ya estaba erecto, duro y doliente, ávido de consuelo desde el momento mismo en que lo llamó.

Robin temblaba de impaciencia entre más presionaba su cuerpo, dejó que lo levantara y manipulara a su entera satisfacción, ahogó un grito de lo más obsceno en cuanto la penetración inició. Él reprimió un doloroso jadeo porque su hermano estaba demasiado seco y estrecho.

No lo preparó, ni humectó con un poco de lubricante o líquido pre seminal. Quería que doliera porque una parte de él sabía que era el insufrible hijo de Bruce Wayne, el protegido de Dick Grayson y más importante que eso. No lo amaba, ni le importaba.

Sólo tenía ganas de romperlo, sobajarlo, hacerle saber cual era su lugar y ese no hablaba de tronos demoníacos o capas de murciélago. Describía su sombra, su espalda, sus pies.

Así es, debajo de él, estaba lo único que había para él.

Damian apoyó ambas manos en la cabecera de la cama para iniciar el bombeo, la succión le provocó escalofríos e instaló sobre su falo descargas eléctricas de placer.

Su cuerpo era delgado, ligero y atlético, bello desde un punto vista artístico, impresionante en cuanto a su cadencia y resistencia. Sabía que le dolía pues él sentía cómo se rasgaba y rompía a la vez que su miembro iba hundiéndose más profundamente en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto Robin aumentó la fricción de sus cuerpos, perdido en sensaciones y satisfacciones.

En su haber, jamás se había entregado plenamente al acto sexual. No que nunca lo hubiera hecho, sino que esta era la primera vez que tenía sexo por sexo.

Siempre había sido comprometido y leal en sus relaciones, esperaba al momento indicado. A que ambos lo hubieran planeado, jamás aceptaba invitaciones espontáneas o citas de una sola noche porque no quería convertirse en la clase de hombres que eran Richard o Bruce.

Él creía en los formalismos, el amor verdadero así que esto realmente estaba mal.

.

.

.

Damian lo montaba de manera insaciable, esplendorosa y brutal, de un momento a otro se descubrió a sí mismo queriendo un poco más de él y usó sus manos para rasgarle las ropas comenzando por el pantalón.

Se veía seductor en su traje de Robin, pero él no quería verlo así, digno, orgulloso. No, al que quería corromper era al chico que se ocultaba adentro, así que después de acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos le arrebató la parte superior y se deleitó con lo que encontró.

Cicatrices, además de un pecho bellamente esculpido a base de entrenamiento y sacrificio.

Damian se corrió nuevamente en cuanto pellizcó los duros botones de sus pezones, lo sintió disfrutar del orgasmo contra su cuerpo desnudo y eso desató una nueva oleada de sensaciones. Se abrazó a él exhausto, dejando de trabajar su miembro enhiesto y eso le molestó.

Dolía, asfixiaba, incitaba...

Le ordenó volver a lo que hacía ya que él mismo estaba demasiado cerca de la eyaculación, Damian dijo no estar seguro de poder lograrlo, sentía que se moría.

Estaba seguro de que por fin, su vida acabaría. Él sonrió y le garantizó que si no lo llevaba al orgasmo, lo asesinaría. Wayne escupió algo sobre estar satisfecho con el trato, siempre supo que moriría esta noche pero jamás imaginó que lo haría en medio de tremendo escenario.

Él lo maldijo y colocó ambas manos sobre sus glúteos para poder levantarlo y cambiar la posición de sus cuerpos. Las sábanas y almohadas cayeron al piso, el respaldo de la cama se quejó con la colisión de sus cuerpos, Robin levantó y separó las piernas lo más que pudo, sus caderas rebotaban al ritmo que le marcaban sus embestidas, fue el turno del menor de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Ya que lo tenía a su merced, se tomó la libertad de chupar, mordisquear y lamer tanto su cuello como sus pezones. El sexo de Damian despertó una vez más, tierno, virgen, lleno. Eso lo llevó al punto culminante y se corrió en él, Wayne abrió los ojos atemorizado, sorprendido e intrigado.

Él no le dio tiempo de expeler ni el más delicado sonido. Se concentró en sus labios, los besó y dominó.

Su boca era tan inexperta como el resto de su cuerpo, eso lo supo porque Damian, no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de qué hacer con su saliva o su lengua, los dientes de ambos chocaron, él chupo la húmeda cavidad a la vez que salía lentamente de su entrepierna.

Le gustaba verlo así, saberlo vulnerable, ínfimo, patético, quizás hasta despreciable, escurriendo semen y sangre por el trasero, pero de ser honestos. No había ni un poro que desmerecer en él.

Admiró en pecaminoso silencio sus cabellos negros, los ojos verdes, profundos y misteriosos, sus pestañas negras, las mejillas incendiadas, la piel sudada. Tuvo que reconocer que era apuesto y qué, aunque pareciera una copia al carbón de su padre había heredado el erotismo y la sensualidad de su madre.

Esa figura delineada y ardiente instaló en su cerebro una nueva idea, le ordenó que no se moviera y aplaudió que conservara su muy jodida y dura erección.

—¿Has soñado con esto, no es cierto? —preguntó al tiempo que bajaba por su cuerpo entre mordidas y succiones. El hijo de Talía respondió con jadeos entrecortados que sí. Llevaba días soñando con empalarse en él, lamer su sexo, conocer y dominar sus más íntimos recovecos.

Él agradeció su sinceridad y lo torturó demás comenzando a repartir besos en torno a su sexo. Damian se aferró con ambas manos a sus cabellos intentando llevarlo a su centro, pero él estaba disfrutando con esto. Los aromas, las reacciones, su piel enrojecía y se marcaba ahí donde él la besaba, el hijo de Bruce era tan tierno como el más fresco melocotón.

Cuando creyó que lo golpearía o que una vez más se correría, comenzó a lamer su miembro, largo y viril, para tener dieciséis años creía que ya estaba bastante desarrollado. Él tenía la misma longitud desde los diecisiete, quizás en el próximo año Damian daría su ultimo estirón y entonces, se convertiría en un apuesto e irascible Dios.

Lo trabajó de la base a la punta, envolviendo sus testículos con los dedos de la mano diestra. Damian temblaba, se deshacía en improperios ordenándole que se lo tragara entero. Él no cumplió la demanda de inmediato pero al final lo terminó obrando.

Cálido, salado, rugoso.

Su sexo tenía texturas demasiado interesantes para su ávida lengua, Wayne se corrió una tercera vez al momento de juguetear con su punta y él pensó que ahora sí se secaría. Tragó todo su semen y después le compartió lo poco que quedaba de su sabor. La boca pequeña y malcriada de su hermano le supo a ambrosía.

Una combinación extraña de oxido, sangre y sal.

El hijo de puta lo mordió hasta sacarle sangre pero eso resultó en una fusión de fluidos bastante interesante.

Deseó volver a montarlo pero primero le arrancaría lo que quedaba de indumentaria, los pantalones rasgados pasaron a mejor vida con un tirón de sus manos, el cinturón se lo dejó en las caderas porque era sumamente erótico verlo únicamente con eso puesto.

Lo volvió de espaldas, Damian no se quejó pero sí titubeó, era una postura humillante y también vulnerable. Él tuvo una nueva vista de ese cuerpo delgado y moreno, bello a pesar de toda la crueldad que vomitaba a diario. Las cicatrices de su espalda bajaban a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral, se le antojaron como tatuajes pertenecientes a alguna antigua religión pero sabía bien que eran evidencia de lucha.

El intento número uno de su madre por arrebatarle la vida tras haber elegido el camino de la justicia.

Las besó, celebró y admiró porque este cabrón sobrevivió. Lo respetaba por eso, por ser tan insufriblemente necio y es que no por nada ayudó a Bruce a sacarlo del infierno.

Cuando acabó con eso lo preparó. Lamió y humedeció su entrada utilizando su boca, Wayne maldecía y se retorcía con cada caricia de su lengua. Esto de "amar" se lo había enseñado Conner varios años atrás. No quería pensar en eso, en amantes viejos y muertos o en el hecho de que Conn, estaba atrapado para siempre en la misma edad.

Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas afiladas de Robin, su sexo latía impaciente por volver a enterrarse en él, poseer sus paredes tan dolorosamente estrechas que no le permitían pensar en nada más que dolor y placer.

Estaban en eso, llegando al extremo, besándose como si fueran amantes luego de se corriera entre sus nalgas una tercera vez cuando un fuerte sonido se escuchó.

La puerta de su recámara fue derribada, Damian y él se separaron de súbito. Un séquito de hombres armados los rodearon a ambos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió una punzada en el cuello.

.

.

.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a la zona afectada teniendo la absoluta certeza de que ese maldito cabrón utilizó alguna aguja para inmovilizarlo. Se levantó de la cama aún sucio, lánguido y semidesnudo, la camisa de vestir cubría su espalda y ocultaba mínimamente su sexo.

La puerta estaba en el suelo y además de eso encontró evidencias de lucha. Su habitación aparecía completamente arruinada por espadas y estrellas ninja.

Oh, jodido infierno.

¿Por eso no se quitaba el traje de Robin ese maldito enfermo? ¿Por eso tenía un petirrojo muerto entre los dedos? ¿Por eso quería torturar a alguien para pulir la endemoniada espada que le obsequió R'as?

Bruce no estaría satisfecho con esto, ni siquiera encontraría palabras para decírselo, a él o a Dick.

Colocó los dedos pulgar y medio sobre el puente de su nariz y ejerció presión recordando una vez más lo que le confesó. _"Estaba seguro de que moriría esta noche pero jamás imaginó que lo haría en medio de tremendo escenario"_

Imbécil.

Lo manipuló, lo sedujo, lo obligó a que le hiciera el amor, aunque lo único cierto es que era él quien lo invitó. Damian hubiera prolongado su juego erótico de los entrenamientos matutinos hasta quedarse seco (o se congelara el infierno) Nunca se atrevería a afirmar que necesitaba una follada o alguien que se quedara a su lado en la cama.

Maldición.

Removió sus cosas, esperando encontrar lo que fuera en ellas, algún indicio, una pista. La camisa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga seguía junto a la casaca roja en el mismo lugar que las arrojó. Algunos botones de menos debido a la impaciencia con que se las quitó. El emblema de Robin, tenía entendido, poseía un dispositivo que grababa audio y video en todo momento debido a la desconfianza del padre en su único hijo.

Esto sería de lo más vergonzoso si Bruce estuvo escuchando desde el segundo en que lo invitó a su cuarto pero de ser así, ya estaría toda la JL enviándolo al hospital psiquiátrico por tocar a su hermano. Supuso que el gran hombre, respetaba su intimidad a no ser que rompiera las reglas y aparecieran cuerpos mutilados y muertos por todos lados.

No había de esos en la mansión, aunque sí encontró la aguja con que lo drogó. Era pequeña, seguramente la llevaba en el cinturón.

Idiota.

Lo odiaba, en serio que lo odiaba porque aún desnudo y entregándose a él encontró la forma de protegerlo de él.

¿Qué querrían los asesinos de su madre esta vez? ¿Los envió ella o lo hizo R'as? según Damian ninguno de los dos tenía planeada una dominación mundial, pero eso no negaba que quisieran dominarlo a él.

Talía quería que comandara sus ejércitos, R'as deseaba que le entregara su cuerpo. La única forma de rejuvenecer era a través de él.

¡Oh, se cagaba en la puta!

¡¿Esto era su culpa?! Necesitaba más datos para confirmar.

Desprendió la tarjeta de memoria detrás del emblema de Robin y antes de darse una ducha o ponerse el traje de Red Robin en la Baticueva, escuchó lo poco o mucho que grabó.

Damian era escueto en su explicación, escuchó su voz plana y desapasionada, justo como narraba los informes de cada misión.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Encontré una estrella ninja en el pasillo que da a mi habitación. Es la tercera esta semana, así que asumiré que cada vez están mas cerca"_

 _"_ _Un petirrojo muerto. El abuelo está perdiendo su toque aunque al menos me divertí con las estúpidas deducciones de Red Robin"_

 _"_ _¿Una amenaza de muerte en la almohada? Tt… Hubiera preferido chocolates con almendras. Ambos sabemos que tendrían el mismo efecto, abuelo. Un segundo, el creído de Drake acaba de enviarme un mensaje de texto. ¿Quiere verme en su cuarto? ¡¿Lo habrán atrapado?! Grandísimo pedazo de…"_

Las maldiciones morían en su boca al momento de encontrarlo cómo se había colocado. La intención estaba en su falo, en su cuerpo semidesnudo y esperando.

Claro que lo preparó, él lo invitó.

Destruyó la tarjeta de memoria en el interior de su puño y volvió a admirar los vestigios de su habitación. Decidió que ninguno de los dos apreciaría que supieran de su aventura así que se puso unos bóxers blancos e hizo un alijo con las sábanas sucias lanzándolas al tubo de la lavandería. Sus ropas las reunió con cuidado a excepción del pantalón. — _¿Qué explicación podría ofrecer Damian a lo rasgado de la entrepierna?—_ Ninguna, así que los arrojó a un bote de basura e incendió. Le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo con el colchón, pero Alfred agradecería que en su ausencia no volaran en pedazos la mansión.

Después de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su fechoría, entró en la ducha e intentó arrancarse de la piel las marcas de sus dedos y besos. Anular su memoria, olvidarse de lo pasional, arrebatado y dócil que había sido. Él conoció al verdadero Damian, el que se ocultaba detrás de todas sus máscaras el que solo era cuerpo, sangre y deseo.

Se sintió fatal, furioso porque se suponía que era "su guardia" él lo estaba vigilando para que no anduviera por ahí cometiendo cualquier salvajada y lo perdió.

Le arrebataron de las manos a su pequeño hermano.

Error…

Cerró el paso del agua helada y observó la cadencia con que las gotas de agua resbalaban por la punta de su hombría. Evocó lo que había sido revolcarse con él.

No tuvieron únicamente sexo, él jamás tenía sexo por sexo.

Lo hizo porque le gustó, en estas tres semanas, de un momento a otro, Damian se metió bajo su piel con toda su altanería, modales bruscos y ademanes forzados, con la sonrisa ladina y esa manera erótica que tenía de demostrar lo mucho que "respetaba" su vida.

Si fuera algún otro, si realmente encarnara al monstruo de sus mas terribles pesadillas, lo habría drogado desde su primer entrevista, lo habría sometido y violado porque era un Al Ghul y ellos conseguían lo que querían sin preguntar si estaba disponible o podían conquistarlo.

Así se lo dijo R'as, algunos meses atrás.

.

.

.

Lo interceptó en el interior de una de sus fortalezas, pudiera decirse que el asesino le dejó un camino de migas que luego de algunas semanas recolectó. Cuando llegó a destino él estaba ahí, hablando de tronos y tradiciones, cortejos y honores.

Quería que luchara a su lado y también que se convirtiera en su amado.

Él no le creyó en primer instancia pero luego de luchar contra él y advertir que la demencia habitual de sus ojos se transformaba en deseo y lujuria, lo inmovilizó y escapó.

R'as debería haber hablado enserio puesto qué, no ordeno que lo asesinaran, ni tampoco lo persiguió. Sus únicas palabras fueron que ya volvería a buscarlo y sí regresó pero para decirle que se sentía halagado más no estaba interesado.

Él no buscaba heredar todo ese gremio. No tenía ambiciones más allá de las mundanas. Encontrar a una persona que fuera su par, alguien con quien envejecer en tranquilidad.

Al Ghul dijo que le ofrecía la eternidad, a él nada le parecía más horrible que la eternidad. Ver morir a todos sus familiares y amigos, perder sus memorias en algún rincón del tiempo.

Era una de las razones que llevaron a Conner a esconderse en el exilio.

Su viejo amor, no soportaba la idea de que él ya fuera mayor. Un par de años no parecían demasiado pero de pronto, ya tenía diecinueve, acababa de entrar a la Universidad y él jamás tendría la madurez física o emocional para ofrecerle lo que deseaba.

Le dolió perderlo y no estaba dispuesto a repetir todo eso. R'as era igual a él en el sentido de que su vida se había detenido en las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro. ¿No lo entendía? Puede que mutuamente se atrajeran, que fuera muy tentadora la oferta de conocimientos y descubrimientos más allá de lo imaginado pero su corazón no podría soportarlo.

Él no quería eternidad, quería madurez y el subsecuente ocaso.

Se lo explicó con detenimiento esperando que entendiera su punto y la Cabeza del Demonio asintió, insistiendo en la parte en que su destino era permanecer juntos.

Ellos dos, eran almas gemelas, lo sentía en su carne y su sangre, pero entendía sus inquietudes y haría lo posible por apaciguar sus temores. Si lo que quería era poseer un cuerpo joven y lozano, conseguiría uno que menguara a su lado.

Él no había entendido la profundidad o el horror que encerraban sus palabras, sabía que las aguas del pozo no devolvían la juventud pero sí lo haría un cuerpo que fue creado para tal designio.

Damian era el recipiente destinado a conservar su alma, pensó que luego de tantos años el viejo y su madre lo dejarían en paz, pero no contó con que de pronto R'as se obsesionara y lo amara.

¿Qué pasaría con el alma de Damian si lo ocupaba? Aquella que sacaron del infierno, la misma que encerraba todo lo bueno y malo que habitaba en él, lo que había consumado, secretamente amado.

.

.

.

Gritó y golpeó con los puños cerrados los azulejos del baño por la impotencia y frustración.

Sabía que "esto" con él estaba mal y aún así no se frenó. Lo encamó, lo instruyó, bajó sus defensas para hacerle el amor.

La orden de los asesinos le arrebató a su pequeño amor y hasta ahora entendía la razón.

Salió del baño un poco menos sucio de lo que entró, sus puños destilaban sangre pero no se molestó en atender las heridas, le gustaba que ardieran, eran un recordatorio constante de que tenía un asunto pendiente.

Comenzó a secarse y asearse, estaba a medio camino de vendar los nudillos de la mano izquierda cuando recibió una llamada de Nightwing.

Suspiró.

Él era la madre abnegada, Jason el padre devoto. No se imaginaba confesando a ninguno de los dos lo que había hecho con su retoño. Ignoró esa llamada y las subsecuentes porque ya estaba en la computadora borrando todos los archivos de las cámaras de seguridad.

De las grabaciones que eliminó, a parte de la escena donde Damian salía de su alcoba y se quedaba sin aliento al momento de verlo, se encontraban aquellas otras donde los asesinos de las sombras acechaban sus cuerpos.

Si hubiera pensado en algo más que Damian durante todo este tiempo, tal vez hubiera notado que no estaban a solas mientras tomaba su cuerpo.

Ellos debieron oírlos, también verlos, luego llamaron a su abuelo para hacerle saber que no era su querido niño quien iniciaba el cortejo sino que se trataba de él conquistando y desenterrando sus secretos.

Apretó el puño de la mano diestra en cuanto vio a las sombras derribar la puerta. Para ese entonces los dos se comían a besos. Damian aprendía rápido, eso lo sabía de sobra pero una cosa era dominar técnicas de combate y otra muy diferente besar y tocar como un experto.

Él recuerda que cuando la puerta cayó, estaba sobre su hermano abarcándolo por completo, torturándolo de nuevo pues esperaba que de un momento a otro, al sentir su erección presionando contra su vientre, rogara por hacerle una felación. La pretensión le duró un parpadeo. Luego de la invasión a su intimidad, intentó protegerlo pero el infeliz, debió aprovechar esos segundos de vacilación para apuñalarlo por detrás.

 _¿Cómo lo permitió? ¿En qué momento confió tanto que lo engañó?_

La siguiente escena mostraba a los asesinos corriendo y cayendo por el pasillo, a Damian no parecía molestarle la desnudes de su piel. A él lo ponía incómodo reconocer los vestigios del sexo en él. Las marcas de sus dedos y dientes, los labios húmedos e hinchados de tanto besar, el semen escurriendo por el largo de sus piernas, brillando a consecuencia de la luz de la mañana entrante y confiriéndole un aspecto de lo más excepcional.

Arrebató una espada de algún pobre diablo, los asustó a todos con gritos bélicos y movimientos certeros. Después, derramó su propia sangre y se valió de su lugar en la orden de asesinos para que todos los del rededor le rindieran pleitesía y se arrodillaran a sus pies.

Eligió a uno del montón para que le entregara sus ropas, luego de limpiarse un poco y vestirse con movimientos lentos y acompasados anuló el cierre de la mansión y la cueva. Ordenó a sus siervos que se largaran de la propiedad de su padre o los asesinaría sin piedad.

No dejaría evidencia, no derramaría ni una gota de sangre, créanle sabía cómo hacerlo.

Hubo una confrontación de almas en su pequeño demonio al pronunciar todo aquello, él pudo ver cómo la luz de sus ojos, el fuego de su espíritu aguerrido y férreo eran absorbidos por esa parte oscura y maligna en él.

Nadie quiso poner en tela de juicio su alegato así que se limitaron a decir que su abuelo demandaba verlo. En la fortaleza del lado oeste de la ciudad es donde estaba esperando, debía acudir de inmediato o involucrarían a su esclavo.

El calificativo le enfureció pero entendía el motivo. En la fortaleza de R'as, decenas de hombres y mujeres se preparaban únicamente para satisfacer los apetitos sexuales de los Al Ghul. Al ser esta su primer experiencia sexual, debieron asumir que él era igual.

Imbéciles.

Aborrecía a todos, en específico a Damian pues al escuchar esa declaración detectó auténtico temor en sus ojos turquesa. El engendro de Bruce ocultó sus emociones y rostro bajo la capucha de los asesinos, se largó con ellos y él, terminó de eliminar los archivos de video asegurándose de qué tanto su padre como sus hermanos no encontraran la forma de recuperarlos.

Se valió de un código que infectaba todo lo que quisieras recuperar de la papelera. Acto seguido, se ajustó los guantes, máscara y capa, más antes de partir echó una mirada al traje que con sentimientos encontrados regresó a su lugar en la vitrina.

La casaca seguía rota de los primeros botones, el emblema de Robin quedó algo chueco por la ausencia de la tarjeta de memoria, el cinturón probablemente estaba lleno de semen que no lavó, los guantes, antifaz y botas tuvo que recuperarlos de su habitación.

Al hacerlo descubrió que la amenaza de muerte en la almohada describía la estrella ninja que el estúpido chico dejó caer antes de encerrarse con él.

Lo demás estaba tan ordenado que casi parecía un santuario. Sus lienzos al óleo mostraban a ángeles y demonios, paisajes que hablaban del paraíso o el infierno, rostros pasionales y agraciados pero también deformados y torturados, quedaba claro que ese principito, desperdiciaba su talento asesinando o luchando. Él debía estar en una academia de arte esculpiendo mártires con esos dedos largos y rugosos que lo hicieron gemir de satisfacción.

Lo denigró por no decir que estaba que maldito y que tenía una sentencia de muerte a punto de expirar en la espalda.

Subió a su motocicleta y arrancó con un sonoro estruendo, las cámaras de vigilancia volverían a grabar en menos dos minutos y él debía serenar los latidos de su corazón en el mismo lapso de tiempo, para no distraerse o alterarse de más, dejó su comunicador en la cueva.

Sus hermanos creerían que pasó demasiados días encerrado con él y que no querría saber de la familia en un tiempo.

Aspiró los humores de la noche entrante, la luna brillaba en el cielo. No había emblema de Batman así que la madre abnegada tal vez, sintiera el impulso de volver a casa.

.

.

.

 **CENTRO DE GOTHAM CITY.**

.

Nightwing despidió a su novia con una indiscreta nota en la que agradecía las tres fabulosas semanas de comida y sexo.

Ya se verían otro día.

Sus sensores indicaban que la cueva volvía a estar abierta y eso quería decir que se mataron esos dos o cada uno se largó por su lado. También abría la posibilidad de que Jason se sintiera bienvenido para asaltar la armería y no podía permitirlo.

Subió a su auto satisfecho de que no hubiera emblema de murciélago en lo alto. La ciudad tenía pocas noches de paz pero al menos servían para que saliera con sus amigos o hermanos, pisó el acelerador a fondo pues intentó llamar a los chicos una décimo novena vez y ninguno de los dos atendió.

En el interior de la cueva lo recibió Red Hood, se había desprendido de la chaqueta y el casco, altanería destilando por cada centímetro de su altísima piel, además de los humores a licor y tabaco, dijo estar esperándolo.

No quería que se perdiera el espectáculo.

—¿Cuál espectáculo?

—Volaré la puerta de la armería en cientos de pedazos.

—¿Viste a Damian o Tim?

—Nop, todo aquí abajo está bastante desolado.

—Y ese es el problema.. —comentó pasando de él e instalándose en la computadora. Jason apagó y encendió un nuevo cigarro, preguntó si la paranoia venía con el traje y sugirió que dejara de convertirse en su padre.

—En serio, no querrás ser la clase de zoquete que es Bruce Wayne.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero algunas veces la paranoia está bien justificada. Mira esto, alguien eliminó las grabaciones de seguridad y cuando intenté recuperarlas se frieron.

—No me mires a mi.—comentó Hood con las manos en alto. —Yo solo intenté violar los códigos primarios de seguridad para tener acceso a las armas.

—Te daré cinco minutos en el paraíso, si me ayudas a recuperar los archivos.

—¡Woo, espera! ¿Tu paraíso o el mío? Porque estoy saliendo con alguien y podría decirse que es algo formal.

—Cinco minutos en la armería. —contestó rolando los ojos. —No puedes sacar nada del doble de tu tamaño o que esté etiquetado como experimental.

—Trato hecho. ¿Algún interés en particular?—Red Hood sacó algunos dispositivos electrónicos de los bolsillos en sus riñoneras. Aclaró que en alguna ocasión instaló un software que clonaba todo lo que el murciélago eliminara. Nada personal, solo recuerdos de aquellos días en que el viejo maldito, sabía dónde estaba su madre y muy egoístamente se lo ocultó.

Todo se guardaba en un disco duro totalmente externo de modo qué, si Bruce aún no lo había detectado podrían revisar lo que fuera sin que se friera.

—Bien, no voy a delatarte, sólo hazlo.

—Estoy en eso. ¿Cuál es la prisa Dickface?

—Tim dijo que Dami no se quitaba el uniforme de Robin, ni para tomar una ducha y ahora está aquí. —colocó los dedos sobre la vitrina, abrió la puerta y de inmediato identificó las roturas en las costuras. Eso podía explicarse con los entrenamientos que tenían a diario pero aún así tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Buscó la tarjeta de memoria que Bruce le puso a su hermano para tenerlo aún más controlado. No la encontró y eso hizo que se imaginara lo peor. Faltaban cosas y sobraban otras. Damian era descuidado con las cosas cuando se encontraba Alfred acechando pero si estaba a solas, era tan diligente como un soldado. Él no dejaría sus cosas así.

Es más, no se largaría sin la maldita capa de ahí.

Hood recuperó los archivos, dijo que podían comer palomitas en lo que espiaban a sus avecillas. Él le respondió que por una vez en la vida se lo tomara en serio. Ninguno de los dos atendía el comunicador y estuvieron encerrados tres semanas juntos.

—No creerás que Damian terminó por matarlo, ¿cierto?

—No lo mataría por respeto a nosotros pero tal vez, Tim lo presionó de más.

Comenzaron a ver la película en velocidad aumentada, tuvieron algunas horas de nada y después llegaban las sombras. Asesinos que se movían con sigilo y desaparecían en un parpadeo, el primero en llegar a la cueva había sido Tim, las ropas de héroe fueron remplazadas por pantalones de gimnasia y camiseta sin mangas. El segundo era Damian y Jason disfrutó su enfrentamiento hasta la parte en que era demasiado obvio que se comían e invitaban con la mirada.

Entre más avanzaban los días, más discernían que no estaban luchando, se estaban provocando y seduciendo. En el instante que Damian derribaba a Timothy con una llave de lo más escandalosa Todd pausó el video y dijo que lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se quejó.

—¿Qué, los enanos te excitan?

—¡NO! Pero tengo derecho a saber...

—¡Hey! —lo interrumpió golpeando con ambos puños sobre la mesa. —Ya sé que te auto proclamaste su madre, pero tiene dieciséis años y si decidió que le gustaba Tim y fue correspondido ese es asunto suyo y de nadie más.

—¡Es que no me interesa eso! ¡Damian no me ocultaría eso! Viste a los asesinos de las sombras, ¿No es cierto?

—Si, y tal vez, sólo querían enviarle recuerdos de su madre.

—Jay...

—¡Dije que no! No todos somos como tú, de acuerdo. Algunos respetamos nuestra intimidad y la identidad de nuestras parejas.

—Entonces ve a sacar todo lo que puedas de la armería en lo que yo termino de ver esto.

—¡Eres un enfermo! Y si los chicos se enteran, no te perdonarán jamás.

—Asumiré el riesgo.

—¿Por qué? Bruce se metía en medio cada que tenias sexo.

—¡No sabemos si lo hicieron!

—¿A donde mirabas tú? Porque yo vi tanta tensión sexual que se hasta me sentí incómodo.

—Santurrón

—Voyerista

—¡No lo soy! Si tuvieron sexo estarían por aquí comiéndose a besos o en un hotel de lujo faltándose al respeto. ¡Nada de eso justificaría que no atiendan el comunicador!

—¿Es en serio? Tú siempre respondes cuando estás cogiendo.

—Lo hago, sino quiero que se enteren de que estoy cogiendo. Además, Damian me lo diría, es un fanfarrón, presume cada vez que se desvela con su mano diestra.

—¡IUGH! —Jason apagó los monitores y se mostró firme en su decisión. Él estaba demasiado involucrado. Si quería seguir adelante, él lo revisaba a solas y le avisaba si se fueron juntos o se arrepintieron a medio camino de tener sexo.

—Bien, yo reuniré tus armas. Todas las que no me atrevería a tocar deben ser las que te gustaría llevar.

—Correcto. Y solo para estar de acuerdo, si están juntos los dejaremos en paz. Cuando quieran contarlo, lo harán o quizás solo tuvieron sexo y ahora no tienen el valor de verse de nuevo.

Él accedió a sus demandas, se largó a la armería.

El final de las grabaciones no hizo ni remotamente feliz a Red Hood, le dieron ganas de golpear a Tim por perder tanto tiempo eliminando evidencia. Los asesinos de las sombras tenían a su petirrojo y de eso hacía más de seis horas.

Puede que ya estuviera muerto o que Tim cometiera algo aún más idiota.

—¡Hey! Deja todo eso en su lugar y ponte el traje apretado Dickiebird. Tenías razón, los asesinos se llevaron a Damian, supongo que noquearon o drogaron a Tim porque se tomó su tiempo en ir tras él. No se veía muy contento y ambos sabemos lo que sucede cuando está molesto.

Richard emergió con las ropas de Nightwing, ya sabía que su corazonada era acertada, quizás la paranoia si venía con el traje de Batman, pero por esta noche volvería a ser él y nadie más.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Eat me

.

.

.

Las heridas fatales pocas veces le importaban, lo que solía suceder con ellas es que su cerebro se desconectaba y le traía recuerdos de su retorcida y trastornada infancia. La instrucción asesina, artística y militar. Los huesos quebrados, la sangre manando. Él siendo reducido a nada mejor que un esclavo.

Años pasaron de eso. De vencer a su madre y conseguir que le presentara a su padre. Bruce resultó ser un cuidador igualmente estricto, pero por lo menos se mantenía ausente, ajeno a sus perversiones, motivaciones y también ambiciones.

No tenía idea de por qué pensaba en todo esto pero seguramente tenía que ver con su cuerpo, siendo golpeado hasta la sumisión.

Mientras caía e intentaba no ahogarse con su propia saliva pensó en Raven. La hija de Trigon con esa maldita habilidad de meterse en su cabeza cuando menos se lo esperaba. Estar con ella, era la razón principal de que necesitara una "escapada"

La hechicera había observado detrás de todas sus máscaras, desvelado la crueldad de cada uno de sus entrenamientos y ese conocimiento, la devastó.

¿No resultaba irónico todo esto?

La hija del Demonio, sintiendo lástima y horror de lo que los asesinos hicieron con él.

Esas escenas (que en todo se parecían a estas) le provocaban arcadas y arrancaban gritos que solo se callaban con una buena batalla. Solía buscar criminales que abusaran de infantes, se ensañaba con ellos de la misma manera en que hacía Jason Todd. Su hermano mayor buscaba salvar a algún pobre e indefenso chico, él todo lo que quería era vengarse a sí mismo.

Cuando salió de la Torre de los Titanes y se encaminó a la mansión de su padre, lo hizo con la convicción de que lo estaban siguiendo. Su madre aún quería "romperlo" por elegir la justicia en vez de la estirpe asesina y su abuelo pretendía convencerlo. Hacer que repitiera el juramento, besara su anillo y se postrara a sus pies como un fiel lazarillo.

Debía admitir que le costó trabajo discernir cual de los dos era esta vez. Las señales fueron confusas o quizás las erró por estar distraído con Timothy Drake. Su cuerpo alto y delgado, atlético y ni que decir de la manera en que manipulaba su instrumento. Jamás se habría descrito a sí mismo como un ser pasional de no ser por la presencia y la invitación de él. Sus movimientos sensuales y arrebatados, decididos y provocativos.

Dios...

Que no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido o de haber entrado en su cuarto.

.

.

.

Limpió la sangre de su rostro y se preparó para una nueva ronda de patadas y golpes.

La escena de su muerte pasa frente a sus ojos como un montón de diapositivas. Aun recuerda el calor de las flamas, las puntas de flecha atravesando su carne, desgarrando sus ropas, doblando sus piernas y se mira a sí mismo respondiendo hasta el momento en que su pecho fue atravesado con una espada.

Reniega al pasado y se concentra en el presente.

La escena donde está en una cama totalmente desnudo y sintiendo un calor igual de abrasador. Contrario de entonces, éste no sofoca sino alienta, su espalda es surcada por dedos que no torturan pero si veneran y acarician todas las heridas pasadas. Su cuerpo es atravesado por un muy diferente falo y lo que escapa de su boca no es un grito de dolor y horror al conocer la identidad de su profanador, sino uno de absoluta y total satisfacción.

Sus labios no lo nombran, pero su mente pertenece a él. Los gritos que expulsó de su garganta desgarrada decían palabras en lenguas malditas y olvidadas, dudaba que Drake aún con toda su instrucción cultural fuera capaz de entender lo que gemía para él.

En ese instante no eran héroes, ni tampoco hermanos, tan solo eran dos cuerpos destruyéndose en el silencio.

Se miró en sus ojos de la misma manera en que se vio en los de Hereje, Drake también era su hermano y por algunos instantes se comenzó a convencer de que lo estaba matando, pero no hubo más sangre, sudor y sal de los estrictamente necesarios.

Sus ojos no lo miraban con odio, sino con algo que creyó identificar como amor.

Pupilas dilatadas, frente aperlada, sus dedos seguían cerrándose en torno a sus caderas, subiendo por su cintura estrecha, su sexo enterrándose contra su vientre desnudo y lo sentía duro, húmedo y cálido

Dios...tan cálido que todo lo que quería era probarlo.

Esa suplica murió en su boca, mientras bebía de la otra con el hambre propia de los ignorantes, se sintió como un infante, como un lienzo en blanco totalmente dispuesto a ser reinventado.

Los asesinos de su abuelo debieron encontrarlos comiéndose a besos. Desde que apareció el petirrojo muerto supo que era él quién quería conquistarlo y doblegarlo. Irrumpir en su vida, arrancarle lo que más quería en esta vida.

¿Eso haría referencia a la capa de su padre? ¿O al placer de la carne? porque estaba seguro de que R'as no aprobaría que rechazara a las meretrices que durante años le habían preparado. Él era el heredero, se suponía que debía trascender el nombre, perdurar la sangre pero también, hacía años que decidió ser un Wayne.

Tras la intrusión de los asesinos, Drake estaba tan estupefacto que no notó el momento en que él, buscó la aguja en los compartimentos de su cinturón dorado. La traición (pues en la mirada petrificada de su hermano eso era lo único que obró) lo orilló a desprenderse de la prenda y comenzar a enfrentarlos.

Instinto de conservación, supervivencia.

Eran lo primero y último que su abuelo le había enseñado.

.

.

.

Una muela cayó junto al ultimo escupitajo de sangre, ese golpe le dolió y ya sentía que comenzaba a perder la razón. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se atrevía a golpearlo con sus propias manos?

Durante el viaje, los asesinos de R'as se enfocaron en mantenerlo despierto y darle un baño, estaba esposado de piernas y brazos, así que no pudo oponer objeción. Esos malditos (que en cualquier segundo aniquilaría) reconocían su autoridad dentro de la propiedad de su padre pero fuera de ella, no representaba más que el jodido bastardo que rechazó su legado y contaminó la sangre.

Quizás por eso lo frotaron tan fuerte que hasta le abrieron la carne y mentiría si dijera que algo de eso no le excitó. Estaba recién estrenado y Drake lo dejó tan sensible que tardaría meses en olvidar la sensación de sus dedos o labios sobre la piel.

Después de ese espectáculo, le ciñeron las ropas de antaño. El uniforme de combate negro con blanco, esa cosa era tan poco apropiada como el traje de Nightwing, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ni un músculo o curvatura. No que le avergonzara su anatomía, pero con estos trapos solo pensaba en volver a empalarse en su hermano.

Un jadeo de lo más vergonzoso escapó a sus labios. Sintió la inconsciencia llegar a buscarlo pero no le daría la satisfacción a su abuelo.

Ya se había disculpado, también explicado. "Él no quería ni una piedra de su maldito imperio" pero si no iba a entender, ahora sí iba a matarlos. Pensó en la oración que siempre dedicaba a Bruce,

"Perdóname padre porque he pecado" y después levantó la espada e inició su venganza.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Preguntó al derribar al último de los asesinos y sentir cómo se cerraban sus ojos y doblaba su cuerpo a causa del cansancio físico y emocional. Según la internet, ningún artista o deportista extremo debería salir al escenario después de tener sexo.

La actividad sexual requería la fuerza de todos tus músculos, toda tu sangre, todo tu sudor y semen. Volver a pensar en él lo excitaba y esa excitación se notaba en las prendas tan entalladas.

Su abuelo, claramente no lo miraba a los ojos, recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y su ceño fruncido se marcaba cada vez más y más. ¿Entonces, todo esto era por el sexo? ¿Porque no se encamó con un montón de doncellas frondosas y fértiles que su madre y él eligieron para la sucesión? —¡Ja!— ¿En serio esperaban que regresara a casa para su primera follada? ¿Que perfumara su cuerpo, lo cubriera con telas y piedras preciosas? ¿Que los dejara ver? eso le enfadó porque en realidad sí lo vieron y no le avergonzó.

¡No se arrepentía! ¡Por yacer con Timothy Drake no se disculparía!

Su abuelo se levantó al fin de su trono bañado en oro, la espada en sus manos, la ira escapando a cada poro de su piel. Por instinto, él se replegó hacia atrás. Lo había visto furioso en el pasado pero no con él, jamás lo había mirado así a él.

Ni siquiera cuando le dijo que se fuera al carajo y que no iba a conservar su nombre o continuar entrenando.

¿Tan importante era su semilla, su virtud? ¿A caso se rendían con él y guardaban sus esperanzas para el niño que aún no engendraba?

R'as separó los labios y le dijo que era el momento de que pagara por toda su insubordinación. ¡Él se lo había dado todo y uno a uno lo despreció!

Escupió al piso porque no recordaba, ni le importaba nada de eso. La instrucción artística era la que realmente admiraba, poesía, pintura, música, incluso algo de botánica y zootecnia. Eso era lo único que agradecía de todo aquel horror. El estudio de la anatomía, pues gracias a ella podía reconocer un cuerpo bien definido y su hermano tenía uno de lo más exquisito. Esquivó por los pelos las primeras estocadas, pero los enfrentamientos previos le abrieron incisiones por todo el cuerpo, esas heridas punzaban, sangraban y ardían. No estaba seguro de cuanta sangre había perdido hasta ahora pero a su abuelo no le impresionaba, lo siguió cortando y derribando, ordenando que se levantara e hiciera acopio de la fortaleza que le heredó.

La carne y la sangre que tanto maldecía y mancillaba con sus rabietas interminables.

Obedeció.

Hizo caso omiso del dolor y se levantó hasta que sintió que ya no podía llevar más aire a sus pulmones. El salón del trono o bien, la cámara de los tesoros se encontraba a considerable profundidad de la zona común, la razón de esto eran los yacimientos del pozo de Lázaro que R'as mismo creó.

Le preocupaba que estuvieran aquí y que R'as no hubiera dejado de atacar a matar. Cortó su piel cerca de tendones, arterias y también sobre la mejilla diestra y a la altura de su entrepierna.

Estaba claro que su abuelo se decidió a hacerlo pedazos y por más que intentaba él no entendía —¿Cómo es que un revolcón era tan malo?— su madre tuvo decenas sus amantes antes de conocer a su padre, lo mismo él, pues en su larga existencia cientos de veces había engendrado. —¿Por qué los castigos, las condiciones y maldiciones solo aplicaban a su persona? ¿Por qué el único proscrito siempre era él?— se lo preguntó una vez acabó a sus pies, la bota de su abuelo se colocó en su cuello y estúpidamente pensó en las palabras que dedicó a Drake.

"Siempre supe que moriría esta noche pero jamás imaginé que lo haría en medio de tremendo escenario"

Sonrió.

Quizás hubiera sido poético que una espada le atravesara el corazón mientras dormía junto a su amor.

Amor...

La palabra estaba de más ya que Tim sólo lo desvirgó. Estaban a solas, encerrados en la mansión y tan jodidamente calientes que se hubieran tirado a quién fuera. Su abuelo lo torturó de más para que dejara de divagar.

—¿Por qué estaba tan distraído esta noche? ¿Por qué cometía tantos errores? ¿¡Por qué insistía en ensuciar todas las cosas que a él le importaban!?

No entendió a qué se refería con la última parte, pero estaba a punto de no entender nada más. R'as al Ghul continuo preguntando si había gozado retozar con su hermano. ¿Lo planeo? ¿O fue otro de esos actos estúpidos y arrebatados para los que parecía más que bien entrenado?

Trató de responder pero lo único que consiguió fue escupir un chorro de sangre, sus ojos se cerraron, estaba cansado y también deseoso de volver a encontrarlo. Aun si era un sueño, un deseo, una ilusión donde los dos seguían comiéndose a besos y dormían junto al otro luego de quedar satisfechos y plenos de sexo.

Dormitó, a pesar de las amenazas, las heridas y el creciente dolor. Su abuelo quería que recordara sus juramentos, la razón de que lo hubieran creado. Él pensó en armas e instrumentos de guerra. Se suponía que sería la espada, el primero de armas, su mano derecha...

Error.

Antes de tomar esas cartas, él era un cuerpo sin alma, mente o deseo.

—¡NO!

Su abuelo lo levantó y encabezó una especie de ritual. Cánticos resonaron por los alrededores y él intentó arremeter, liberarse, maldecir, interrumpir. En esas ceremonias, una sola letra mal pronunciada arruinaba las cosas, pero su abuelo amenazó con arrancarle las cuerdas vocales como no dejara de gritar. Cumpliría su designio, finalmente haría algo productivo con su patética y despreciable existencia.

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

—Siempre supiste que no existía un futuro o un presente para ti. Tus días estuvieron contados desde el momento en que rompiste aguas. Ahora cierra la boca y por lo menos, ten la decencia de morir con honor.

Él no levantó el rostro ni el pecho, tampoco dedicó palabras memorables a alguno de sus aliados o padres, suspiró para sus adentros y volvió a pensar en Drake, el color de sus ojos, la caricia de sus dedos, la temperatura de su piel, la textura de su lengua danzando con la propia, descendiendo por el cuello, torturando sus tetillas, mordisqueando su vientre bajo mientras él, separaba las piernas, se aferraba a sus cabellos y levantaba las caderas para sentirlo succionando más profundo en su centro.

.

.

.

La fortaleza se encontraba detrás de la zona industrial de Gotham, él lo sabía porque en este lugar también lo emboscó. La cabeza del demonio gustaba de jugar con él y a decir verdad, siempre que comenzaba a descifrar sus mensajes se sentía como un ratón, cuya cola danza entre las garras de un furioso gato.

Y pesar de saberlo, se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

Vanidad, soberbia.

Sabía que pecó de ambas cosas pues resultaba sumamente excitante que alguien de la talla de R'as al Ghul considerara que él era un digno adversario. Inteligente, intempestivo, audaz, todo eso se lo había aplaudido y se sintió como el pupilo que al fin recibe el reconocimiento de su muy adusto maestro.

Lo único que quería de Batman, lo último que el encapuchado entregó.

Bruce no era especialmente afecto con nadie que no fuera Dick, a Jason lo mantenía lejos desde que "regresó" de él se escondía o lo buscaba únicamente cuando lo necesitaba. Tal fue el caso de la muerte de Damian. De no ser por eso, dudaba que le preguntara sobre sus investigaciones y avances genéticos.

Resopló con hastío, porque cierto era que muchos de esos descubrimientos los debía a sus intentos desesperados por recuperar a Conner. El amante ausente, el amigo incondicional y leal a quien honesta y sinceramente, extrañaba como el infierno.

Ambos regresaron del más allá. Cada uno lo hizo por su propia cuenta, es decir, que daba lo mismo que se quemara las pestañas tratando de recuperarlos o que su corazón estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Se parecían, más de lo que creía y a la vez eran tan distintos en cuanto a la expresión de sus sentimientos. Conner no los escondía, Damian los reservaba para quien creía digno de merecerlos.

Descendió de su motocicleta y admiró el amplio espacio a su alrededor. Oscuro, austero, no había asesinos dando la bienvenida, tampoco cámaras de vigilancia o puertas entroncadas, probablemente R'as sabía que vendría por él y estaba retándolo a que siguiera adelante.

Lo hizo.

Atravesó las enormes puertas escaneando el espacio con su tecnología. Cualquiera que entrara pensaría que era una hermosa bodega abandonada, pero él sabía dónde estaban las habitaciones secretas.

Detrás de ese dragón con cabeza de Demonio.

.

.

.

Acciona el mecanismo, toma su bastón bo, y carraspea con decisión. El comité de bienvenida al fin ha salido a confirmar sus sospechas. "La Cabeza del Demonio puede ser indulgente con él, si se marcha ahora"

No lo hará y tampoco ha venido a verlo o a charlar.

Vuelve a pensar en Conner a medida que la pelea avanza. Su sinceridad y entusiasmo, su ternura y pasión, al momento de hacerle el amor. Damian era totalmente diferente a él, el encuentro íntimo en nada se parecía a su primera vez. Conn fue amoroso en la cama, tenía experiencia y además de eso, era sumamente romántico.

Él fue rudo y quizás hasta cruel con Damian, su avecilla lo quería así, se excitaba con cada roce de su piel cetrina y él se excitaba dejando marca tras marca en su morena estampa.

—¿¡Dónde lo tienen!? —pregunta y demanda que lo lleven a él pero los asesinos no responden, tan solo atacan.

Él se enfada porque sabe que todo esto es culpa suya. Rechazar los afectos de la Cabeza y después revolcarse con el retoño, era una locura pero precisamente, le encantaba su locura. La luz de sus ojos, el tono de su voz, la forma de su cuerpo ligero y bello. No sabría decir desde cuando comenzó a interesarle, quizás desde que R'as instaló esa idea en su memoria.

¿No eran parecidos? ¿No tenía en D la evidencia de lo apuesto que su abuelo había sido?

Si, por supuesto que si.

Derriba más adversarios y pregunta de nuevo, el numero de hombres a sus pies cada vez es mayor, por lo lejos escucha gritos y cantos, cree reconocer la voz de Damian en el medio de todo eso.

¿Un ritual? ¿¡Ese degenerado en verdad va a meterse en el cuerpo de Damian!?

—¡NO!

No puede permitirlo. No puede habitar nadie más en su cuerpo. No imagina su rostro sin ese ceño fruncido, sus labios sin vomitar palabras crueles e hirientes, sus puños cerrados provocando dolor o mejor aún, aferrándose a sus cabellos, recorriendo su espalda ancha con la misma devoción con que habría de crear todas esas obras sobre el lienzo blanco. Grita su nombre en un acto de angustia y la respuesta a eso es que comienza a perder la batalla.

Los asesinos lo hieren, le abren heridas y entre más lucha por llegar a su hermano, lo derrotan.

La parte buena de esto es que van a llevarlo a su lado, la mala es que no sabe como logrará salvarlo. Bajan por la escalera de piedra, esa la recuerda bastante bien. Lleva a los pozos que en aquel entonces aún eran experimentales. R'as temía a la muerte, despreciaba su mortalidad, todo lo que él quería alcanzar y creó esas aguas pues del compuesto original ya no quedaba nada.

Según dijo (al momento de invitarlo y cortejarlo) todavía no las había probado pero tenia la certeza de que obrarían las mismas proezas.

¿Cuál era su plan? Asesinar y arrojar ahí a Damian. ¿¡Qué pasaba si no funcionaba, si ya no regresaba!?

Lo siguieron arrastrando a pesar de sus intentos por ser liberado, al llegar a destino logró ver decenas de hombres encapuchados de negro, cantando en la lengua muerta, apostados a lo largo del pozo siniestro.

Damian estaba ahí vistiendo unas ropas que nunca antes le había visto, las telas blancas y negras lo envolvían como una segunda piel, es decir, que no había pudor ni en los botones de sus tetillas o en la pelvis llena, era sostenido a la fuerza por una figura imponente y grotesca, sus heridas sangraban por todos lados, apenas sí parecía vivo o tal vez ya estuviera muerto, volvió a llamarlo a gritos y aquello lo hizo definitivo.

La figura que lo aferraba (la misma en la que apenas si había reparado) giró a tres cuartos y le dirigió una mirada perversa.

Era R'as, un cuchillo ceremonial se ceñía en su mano diestra, pero por alguna razón, intentaba que fuera Damian quien lo sostuviera. Su hermano casi no respiraba, las heridas que surcaban su piel eran profundas y crueles, las que más llamaron su atención eran las que maltrataban su rostro y amenazaban la zona cercana a la entrepierna.

—¡Libéralo! —demandó a quien le condenaba con la mirada. R'as dejó caer su cuerpo además del cuchillo y se dirigió a él todo lo imponente, furioso y letal que era.

—Entonces es cierto. Has venido por él. —Tim sostiene su mirada y asiente con el rostro, prepara una posición defensiva a pesar de que nada le gustaría más que correr hacia Damian y asegurarse de que estará bien. Los asesinos del rededor no han dejado de cantar en la lengua antigua, sus voces hablan de la vida y la muerte, de la transición de un cuerpo a otro.

Describen a su joven amante como un recipiente, un cuerpo sin mente, ni alma.

Todos ellos mienten. ¡Claro que tiene una mente! bastante egoísta y malcriada, pero no lo querría de ninguna otra forma. En cuanto a su alma, R'as debería ser consciente de la existencia de esa alma. ¡Él mismo luchó por recuperarla! ¡Hizo lo imposible por traerla del inframundo y en aquel entonces, no apelaba a la preservación de su recipiente sino a la recuperación de su niño querido!

Lo desprecia, no solo con sus ojos sino con el sonido de su voz.

Inician la pelea una vez el asesino desenfunda sus espadas gemelas, él vuelve a aferrar su bastón bo. Damian se está desangrando en el piso y a pesar de su resistencia física y espiritual, no debe faltar mucho para que perezca. La Cabeza del Demonio lo sabe y aún así, insiste en su necedad.

Dice que jamás lo habría imaginado aunque a decir verdad, no debería sorprenderle tanto.

Su nieto fue creado para ser en todo, idéntico a él.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo. —responde escueto, esquivando ataques, tratando de no verlo pero su petirrojo está vestido de blanco y negro y ahora, todo lo que ve es un manchón carmín. R'as se coloca por el frente para que ya no pueda verlo, está furioso y celoso. Insiste en que es normal que Damian sintiera la misma atracción que siente él.

—¿Tanto te intimida ser reemplazado por él?

—Tanto me interesas tú, Timothy Drake. Según mis informantes el cortejo lo iniciaron ambos pero la decisión final la tomaste tú. Lo invitaste a tu cuarto, lo desnudaste con tus manos, lo disfrutaste a tus anchas sin importar la sangre, las lágrimas o el dolor.

Cuando su cuerpo sea mío, nada de eso se interpondrá entre los dos. Mi nieto es débil, a pesar de su educación y entrenamiento. ¿No entiendo cómo es que aún tiene la pérfida idea de ser protegido y querido? Tú le mostraste adecuadamente cuál es el lugar en la cama y por ello te admiro.

.

.

.

Sus palabras le hieren porque claro que le mostró cuál era ese lugar pero también está seguro de que lo amó. Damian no solo fue sobajado y rebajado, él honró sus heridas y agradeció que continuara con vida. La sola idea de yacer con él y que su cuerpo no reaccionara igual a los mismos estímulos lo ponía enfermo. No podría verse jamás en sus ojos e identificar en ellos a otro.

R'as continúa diciendo que su posición al respecto de su relación sigue siendo la misma.

—Gobierna a mi lado, hereda el legado. Si lo que quieres es un cuerpo que envejezca a la par, te ofreceré el que ya has reclamado.

—¿Crees que es por ti que lo quiero? —pregunta con tal desdén que hasta consigue escupirle en el rostro. R'as se limpia con el dorso de la muñeca diestra, su ceño está tan fruncido que parece un Demonio. Él no se retracta, se quita la máscara de Red Robin, incluso el antifaz para que pueda verlo a los ojos y se convenza de que sus palabras son verdaderas.

—¿Lo quieres?—inquiere y aprieta las empuñaduras tanto que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Él asiente con el rostro y prepara su ataque. Tres semanas entrenando con Damian, luchando con él, intentando mantenerlo a sus pies, sí lo han preparado para esto.

R'as separa los labios, suelta un grito de lo más profano, ellos repiten su danza y ahora las heridas punzan, arden y matan. Mientras están en esto, las sombras a su alrededor se cierran, los asesinos que cantan se abalanzan sobre Damian y la preocupación por su hermano hace que pierda de vista la espada que en menos de dos movimientos termina por cortar su pecho. R'as se relame de gozo, mira la sangre corriendo por la hoja de su arma, él le ha arrebatado la otra pero el dolor hace que la tire y presione su herida.

Ahora esto es igual a sus enfrentamientos pasados, donde el gato jugaba con el ratón hasta casi desgarrarlo en su boca.

Los encapuchados levantan a Damian, su cuerpo asemeja una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos. Él no quiere que perezca pero tampoco quiere que se convierta en el nuevo R'as al Ghul, se olvida del asesino en pos de mirar a su amor.

Un movimiento de más ha hecho que abra los ojos.

La tenue luz de sus ojos le emociona y provoca tanto que la Cabeza del Demonio ya no puede soportarlo.

Atraviesa su cuerpo un par de veces más con la espada. No es un ataque fulminante pero aún así, todo él cae. Damian es consciente de esto, mira el horror reflejo en sus ojos, se libera del agarre de los guerreros, R'as está diciendo que todo esto es excelso.

—La decisión fatal es tuya, Haffid.—comenta a Damian mientras tira de sus cabellos y le coloca el filo de su espada al cuello. —Entrega tu cuerpo o voy a matarlo.

—No te atreverías a tanto —responde altivo y con convicción. Seguro del amor que recientemente le confesó.

—Sabes que no estoy negociando. El conjuro se ha dicho, los cantos se han terminado, las aguas del pozo están listas, así que solo hace falta que tú cumplas tu destino.

—Jamás...—asevera luchando por acercarse a los dos. Él hace otro poco pero solo consigue que su sangre emane, la Cabeza del Demonio no duda. Si es preciso matarlo para que no lo tome su nieto, entonces que así sea.

Damian lo sabe, en su mirada le dice que lo sabe y no va a permitir que lo mate.

Cae de rodillas justo por delante de él, R'as corta su cuello pero no para matarlo sino para impedir que grite el nombre de Damian, ese intento de terrible súplica le sabe a óxido y sal, mira sin poder hacer más cómo el asesino se dirige a su hermano y le ordena tomar el cuchillo ceremonial (mismo que los asesinos han tenido el buen gesto de arrojar a sus pies) cuando lo hace reinician los cantos y las aguas del pozo extrañamente reaccionan.

Lo que pronuncian ahora tiene que ver con enterrar el puñal en su pecho, este contendrá su alma y también, preparará el camino para que el viejo R'as al Ghul entre en él.

Timothy niega, maldice, llora.

Las manos de Damian son cubiertas por las de su abuelo, la herida es abierta, todos parecen encantados con la escena, excepto él. Se levanta a duras penas, pero los asesinos lo aferran. Dicen que no debe preocuparse, su amado, señor y líder de las Sombras no morirá, tan solo pasará su alma de un recipiente a otro.

—¡¿Qué?! —él no entiende nada, no quiere saber más nada. Comienza a apelar al poco juicio o la razón de R'as con la mirada.

"¡Si lo matas jamás seré tuyo! ¡Moriré junto a él, créeme, lo haré"

El asesino no se intimida con la lividez de su rostro o lo húmedo de sus ojos. La sangre le ha ennegrecido las ropas y a consideración suya, todo él luce precioso. Roto, miserable, suplicante. Debió arrancarle el corazón hace tiempo para que no se sintiera con la libertad (o el derecho) de tocar a su nieto.

Los asesinos en torno a él, responden a sus mudas súplicas diciendo que las heridas del nuevo R'as al Ghul sanarán en el pozo. Él mismo será sumergido ahí ya que es el derecho de su Señor, tener a un consorte que le aconseje en el trono y complazca en la cama.

Red Robin niega a sus palabras, Damian libera el arma que ha salido de su pecho, la sangre que brota es tanta que al instante, él pierde toda esperanza. Acto seguido, R'as hace lo mismo. Se entierra el puñal y el cuerpo de su amor es sostenido por manos ajenas.

Los asesinos dicen que está casi listo para ser convertido.

Él busca anular el ritual pero está cubierto por tantas manos que apenas si puede respirar, las aguas del pozo reverberan, los cánticos le marean. Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabe que esto será todo.

Cuando lo vuelva a ver, ya nunca lo podrá querer.

Piensa en disculpas, discursos, poemas. Ambos gustaban de la buena literatura y hubo una época en que Alfred sorprendía a Damian buscando los mismos libros que leía él en la biblioteca de su padre. Al Ghul solía declamar en voz alta, le gustaba presumir o quizás, sabía que entre las sombras se encontraba escuchando él.

Cómo fuera, un día le escribió uno.

Algo que no entenderían Stephanie o Conner sino él y Damian lo leyó en silencio, luego se guardó el escrito en la parte interna de la sudadera y no volvió a pisar la biblioteca. Cuando le preguntó al respecto dijo no saber de lo que hablaba, pero antes de marcharse le repitió el poema.

 _ **"Palabras no.**_

 _ **Palacios ya inventados,**_

 _ **destruyéndose al aire de esta noche**_

 _ **en que el amante encuentra al que es su amado.**_

 _ **En que lo estrecha como a dulce origen**_

 _ **de delicia y espanto**_.

 _ **Tendido ya a la orilla de lo eterno,**_

 _ **cual columna purísima de llanto"**_

Su voz, siempre tan inexpresiva alcanzaba decibeles que complacían y tocaban su alma. Lo odió con todo lo que tenía, porque con esa cadencia y dicción, quería decir que sí lo entendió. Ellos se buscaban con la mente, se evadían con la mirada, llenaban su soledad y calmaban su tristeza aún sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

¿Damian lo seguiría entendiendo? ¿Lo entendió en su cama? ¿A caso comprendió que sí lo quería?

¡Lo quería! ¡Maldita sea, lo amaba!

El puñal sale del cuerpo de R'as y a punto está de volver a entrar en su hermano, la exquisita arma engarzada con piedras preciosas y forjada en antiquísima herrería destella en tonos verdes y dorados, por espacio de algunos segundos Tim se pregunta si serán las almas de los dos luchando por ganar terreno.

De lo único que está seguro en todo esto, es de que R'as va a matarlo.

¡No pueden habitar dos almas su cuerpo! No podrá amar una segunda vez ese cuerpo. Llora en silencio cuando el líder de las sombras, es ayudado a sostenerse en pie. Su pequeño petirrojo tiene los ojos cerrados, el asesino los tiene abiertos. Tal vez no pueda hablar en este momento pero aún así lo mira con repulsión y desprecio.

—Deja ya de maldecirme y lloriquear Detective, esto es lo que tú has querido.

"¡YO NO QUERÍA QUE LE HICIERAS ESTO" —grita con furor en algún rincón de su alma. La voz no escapa a su garganta, solo sangre, jadeos y saliva. R'as sonríe satisfecho con su fechoría, puede que ya nunca le devuelva la voz, acaba de descubrir que le gusta más así. Necesitado, derrotado, trágico y vulnerable. Timothy cierra los ojos y dedica una oración al cielo cuando cree que va a aniquilarlo.

.

.

.

La puñalada fatal no sucede, una explosión llama la atención de todos y detiene las manos de R'as al Ghul.

Red Hood y Nightwing emergen de la nada, dicen no saber qué es lo que está pasando, pero igual van a llevárselos. R'as ordena con escasas fuerzas que los detengan, a Jason le parece divertida la idea, le arrebata el puñal de una buena patada y él solo piensa en liberar el alma de Damian.

Dick lo salva de sus agresores, quiere que se esté quieto, se está desangrando. ¿¡No se da cuenta se eso!? ¡Si se sigue moviendo acabará muerto! Él mueve los dedos sobre la palma de su mano para hacerle entender que debe romper el cuchillo, Nightwing no comprende y no hay más tiempo para explicar. Tan solo señala a Damian que parece un muñeco de trapo sobre las formas de Red Hood.

Cerca de ellos continúa R'as, la imparable Cabeza del Demonio y los asesinos a su merced se vuelven más férreos a consecuencia de aquello, quieren enterrar el puñal en su niño y arrojarlo en el pozo maldito.

Esa parte sí la entiende Dick y lo deja a su suerte en lo que pelea por proteger a su hermano y recuperar el cuchillo.

La querella le parece eterna, Jason se ve forzado a abandonar a Damian aunque antes de hacerlo se toma la libertad de destrozarle el cráneo a R'as con un tiro. Se mofa delante de los asesinos diciendo que ni el pozo podrá salvarlo de eso, ellos responden que no importa, el cuerpo de Haffid es todo lo que importa ahora.

Ese nombre le enfurece porque no pertenece a él.

Damian ya no es un asesino, recipiente o instrumento. Se arrastra como puede hasta llegar a él, lo acomoda en su regazo y entonces se pregunta ¿Por qué tuvieron que esperar tanto? ¿Era real este sentimiento o de alguna manera los manipuló el destino?

No lo sabe, pero sus párpados pesan, las heridas se añejan. Sus manos terminan protectoramente sobre el corazón de Damian. Si quieren volver a dañarlo tendrán que matarlo.

¿No era irónico todo esto? Tres semanas peleando y solo una noche haciendo el amor. Lo que daría porque sucediera a la inversa, por volver a encontrarse a solas con él.

.

.

.

Damian abre los ojos y le recibe la orilla de lo eterno, ese lugar de luz y absoluta nada. Se siente perdido, otra vez como un niño. El chico de doce años de edad que fue asesinado por el clon que creó su madre.

Vacío en su corazón, de cuerpo inexperto, jamás besado, tocado o amado.

Aquello no es más que un recuerdo amargo porque sólo le basta con mirar sus manos para saber que ya no es un chico, ni está vacío. Sonríe y admira las tonalidades de blanco, esto es más bien como un desierto cubierto de infinidad de Dunas, su cuerpo está vestido igualmente de blanco y por los siguientes segundos, piensa que todo para él se ha terminado.

Ni cielo o infierno.

Si esto es el purgatorio, se va a morir otra vez, porque no hay nada y la nada le provoca ansiedad, nerviosismo, tristeza. Se sienta a la cima de una pequeña montaña, se pregunta que pasará con Drake.

¿Se contentará con su cuerpo aún si su abuelo es quien se encuentra adentro? cubre su rostro con ambas manos, cree que comenzará a llorar pero entonces percibe una presencia por detrás.

Es Tim, se acerca por lo lejos y aunque verlo le produce sosiego, al saberlo muerto se llena de desconcierto. Él no quería este final para ninguno de los dos, lo que decía Jarvis Pennyworth en sus cartas, es totalmente cierto.

Todo lo que entra en Ciudad Gótica se contamina y perece. Los corazones, las familias, las personas.

El traje que lleva Drake es sencillo aunque diferente al de él, jamás habría imaginado que el blanco le sentara tan bien, luce más alto, sencillo, sereno, apuesto. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, ya lo tiene a su lado, la sonrisa discreta, sus ojos azules, la tez pálida en contraposición con la suya.

Se pierde en los detalles de su rostro y su hermano es mucho más brusco, se aferra a él, acaricia sus mejillas lo acusa de ser un niño, él niega los cargos pero entonces le pregunta ¿Por qué está llorando? Él no creía que en el purgatorio se pudiera llorar. ¿Los seres sin alma tienen lágrimas que llorar?

—No seas ridículo, he visto tu alma.

—¿Entonces tú y yo...?—su hermano asiente, pero no le permite torturarse con eso, besa sus labios y el contacto es tan humano. Tan carnal, tan malditamente real que creé que podrá soportar la eternidad. Siguen comiéndose la boca, el sabor es óxido y salado, Drake también es un niño, ha comenzado a llorar y agradecer contra su pecho, suspirar mientras abraza y recuesta su cuerpo.

¿Por qué están aquí?

Pregunta luego de que los dos se han tendido en el desierto, las manos unidas, los ojos secos de tanto llorar. Él se sabe pecador, más de una centena de vidas ha terminado por sus manos, algunos lo merecían, la gran mayoría no. Timothy se aferra a él, juega con su palma y sus dedos, mira al cielo en esta infinidad de nada y responde qué tal vez, al seducirlo provocó la destrucción del mundo.

—¿Mi abuelo matará a todos porque tú no puedes quererlo?

—No puedo, ni tampoco quiero.

—¿Entonces, esto es un premio o un castigo?

—No sé tú, pero mi último deseo fue volver a estar contigo.

—Él mío tenía que ver con una cama desacomodada y nuestros cuerpos desnudos, plenos de sexo. —Tim sonríe, todo él parece radiante y feliz, quisiera compartir ese sentimiento pero no puede, porque no desea que esté muerto. Su último deseo, no era este, estar juntos en el destierro. En realidad, lo único que deseó es que fuera feliz.

Tanto él, como sus hermanos y su padre.

"Perdóname padre porque he pecado y una vez más voy a pecar"

La luz del derredor comienza a volverse mucho más intensa, él lo siente en su carne, su cuerpo, sus células. Tim se incorpora, trata de asirse a él pero no lo logra, su materia ya no es corpórea, se ha vuelto etérea.

Sabía que un pecador como él, no podía permanecer en un lugar de luz como aquel. Se prepara mentalmente para sentir fuego, las puntas de flecha torturando su carne, el filo de la espada perforando su corazón. Todo lo que ve ahora es negro, todo lo que huele es una mezcla de ácido y azufre, llevar aire a los pulmones duele, intentar moverse quema.

Lucha y maldice porque podrá ser un condenado pero también es un obstinado de lo peor. Grita su nombre, esperando que su voz llegue hasta él. No es una súplica, ni una disculpa, tan solo quiere decirle que estará bien y que lo quiere.

En su último intento por escapar al infierno y llegar hasta él, la pesadez desaparece, cree que puede respirar con normalidad pero antes de nombrar a Drake otras voces y otras manos lo alcanzan.

Cuando consigue reaccionar, reconoce la fortaleza de R'as, además del rostro pálido de su hermano, Dick se ha quitado el antifaz, todo él está temblando, le dice que lo tome con calma, apenas ha despertado. Él asiente con el rostro pero está temeroso. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está...? Pregunta por Drake y antes de lo pensado ya está peleando con Nightwing para que lo deje ir a buscarlo, no tiene que caminar demasiado, en menos de dos segundos escucha su voz gritando.

Está en el pozo, Jason lo ha sumergido y hasta ahora es que reacciona. Él llora, llora de miedo porque no sabe la clase de oscuridad que esas aguas despertarán en él. Red Hood parece igual de impresionado, la luz de sus ojos parece distinta, sus movimientos son erráticos y violentos. Richard lo abraza por detrás, le dice que espere un poco más, también emergió así, luego se desmayó y despertó como nuevo.

Asiente, pero cree que se va a desmayar. Su abuelo está muerto, ha encontrado su cuerpo y la causa de muerte es una bala de Red Hood, le pondrá un templo a su hermano, más porque ahora sostiene a un inconsciente Tim en sus brazos, sus ropas son las de antaño, el traje de Red Robin está maltratado por todos lados, él ignora sus propias ropas, más específicamente las zonas que desean volver a enterrarse en él.

Jason recuesta a Tim y entonces Richard deja que vaya, se tiende a su lado, sostiene y besa su mano. Sus hermanos no parecen alarmados con la escena, si los conoce bien, los dos imbéciles hurgaron en las cámaras de seguridad y vieron lo mucho que lo deseaba. Llora, como cree que nunca antes ha llorado, Tim reacciona y su primera palabra para él, es traidor.

—Me abandonaste en la nada.

—¡Yo no quería irme, ellos me revivieron!

—Oh, si ese es el problema... —Jason saca dos armas y coloca los cañones en cada una de sus cabezas. Su gesto es impasible y su rostro está igualmente pálido, cree que hay más cabellos blancos decorando su frente ancha pero no puede asegurar nada. Él y Tim se quedan quietos, ignorando la parte en que Todd comienza a sollozar, baja las armas, los acusa de ser unos malditos enanos egoístas e ingratos, jamás volverá a preocuparse por ellos, total, estaban felices revolcándose en el infierno.

—No estábamos felices...—comenta él y su mirada se encuentra con la de Todd. —Estábamos aliviados de encontrarnos juntos pero sabes bien que ese vacío no se llena con nada. ¡Yo quería estar en casa! volver a ver sus feas caras. —Jason sonríe, Timothy asiente, corrobora la parte relacionada al vacío en su pecho.

—Cuando desapareciste frente a mí, creí que me habían arrancado el corazón de raíz. Una eternidad sin ti, sin nadie a mi alrededor, es decir...—se corrige de inmediato al notar la incomodidad en sus hermanos. Él busca su mano por lo bajo, la estrecha en el interior de la suya y Timothy aprieta en señal, de que están vivos y juntos.

Richard se une a la charla aunque no tiene palabras de sabiduría o consuelo. Él es el único de los cuatro que no ha muerto o regresado del infierno.

—Encontraste mi mensaje —asevera Tim y Dick asiente.

—Vamos a reforzar tu traje a la altura del cuello o meterte un block de notas en el cinturón de herramientas porque me niego a leer otro mensaje ensangrentado. —Timothy se encoge de hombros, él quiere saber de lo que están hablando. Jason agrega que cuando la fiesta acabó, los dos estaban muertos en íntimo abrazo, parecían una obra de Joel Peter Witkin, pero el punto no es ese.

En el momento de comenzar a llorarlos vieron que Red Robin garabateó algo.

"Si van a revivirnos, destruyan la daga"

—Suerte para ti, que solo esa se veía especialmente macabra. —Richard desacomoda sus cabellos y vuelve a abrazarlo por detrás a pesar de que Timothy y él, no han separado sus manos, Jason continúa diciendo que por él lo quemaba todo, ellos incluidos.

No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, ahora es el último Al Ghul y puede que derrotaran a estos pero hay cientos de asesinos más en las fortalezas del resto del mundo. Timothy distrae su atención, suelta su mano, se desprende de la capa y la coloca al rededor de su espalda.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—pregunta mientras sus hermanos, fingen mirar a otra parte para esconder las carcajadas.

—Me distraes...—sus mejillas se colorean y Jason comenta algo de volver a sus asuntos para darles intimidad. Casualmente lleva consigo una tira de condones y la tira a sus pies o si prefieren, pueden llevarse los bastones cortos de Nightwing, porque esas cosas, siempre le han parecido un par de simpáticos dildos.

Richard lo manda al carajo, aunque enfatiza la parte de "usar protección" no sólo es para prevenir embarazos, sino por salud.

—¿¡Crees que somos unos enfermos como tú!?—se queja abiertamente y su hermano no niega los cargos. Sugiere que vayan a una de sus casas de seguridad o a su hotel preferido entre la quinta y la cuarta. A él se le colorea la cara tanto que Jason saca una fotografía. Timothy los amenaza a ambos y dice que no necesitan sus consejos o caridad.

Él tiene su propio espacio.

—¿Hablas de ese departamento lleno de ropa sucia y comida chatarra en diferentes estados de descomposición? —Tim abre la boca dispuesto a replicar pero algo en su semblante le dice que las palabras de Todd, son acertadas.

Él conoce los departamentos de Jason y Dick, el mercenario era diligente con la limpieza al igual que él, Dick un poco desordenado pero nada alarmante. De Drake, lo único que ha visto es su lugar de trabajo con los otros héroes y su alcoba en la mansión pero no prestó demasiada atención a nada que no fuera él.

Estaba oscuro, íntimo, cálido. Sus mejillas otra vez se incendiaron y su corazón amenazó con salir de control.

—¿Conner no te obsequió una mascota y la perdiste en el centro de todo eso?

—¡Era un pez dorado y después de mirar el departamento se lo llevó!

—¡Pues no vamos a dejar que te lleves al enano!

—¡Es mi decisión!

—¡Es nuestro hermano! Y no pasamos tantos problemas para que se muera por contaminación.

—¡Exageras!

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que dormiste o entraste ahí? —Tim comienza a hacer memoria y entonces Jason se cansa y les arroja un nuevo objeto. Son sus llaves, él enarca una ceja porque ciertamente, no las necesita para meterse en su apartamento.

—Tú estás a cargo, Damian. No confío en Tim desde que quemó el microondas de la mansión.

—Era un experimento.

—Bien, ahora experimenta tener sexo sin quemar u esconder nada.

—Eso fue...—Drake palidece y baja el rostro, comienza a jugar con sus dedos. Él una vez más, no entiende lo que están hablando.

—Una estupidez, pedazo de alcornoque, perdiste minutos importantes que le valieron heridas feas al pobre diablo que tienes ahí parado. Trátalo bien o voy a matarte. —Timothy asiente, la tira de condones continúa a sus pies y él se muerde los labios preguntando internamente, si es que va a levantarlos.

Desea hacerlo con él de nuevo, revisar su cuerpo, conocer las nuevas heridas. Agradecerle por amar algo más que su cuerpo. Su alma, su insolente e insignificante sustancia.

Richard le pone ambas manos en los hombros para impedir que comienza a salivar como un perro. Él espera recibir un discurso más sobre educación sexual, pero en lugar de eso. Nightwing les informa a todos que Batman, Alfred y Selina han regresado a la mansión. Tienen preguntas, desean verlos.

Jason levanta el dedo medio de ambas manos, le dice a Dick que puede responderle eso a su padre, Timothy palidece hasta la muerte, él no le tiene miedo a Batman, pueden decir una considerable parte de la verdad.

Los asesinos vinieron por él y sus hermanos lo rescataron.

En cuanto a las grabaciones de video, Jason asegura haberlas exterminado. Tal vez se cargó un poco más de la memoria en el servidor pero no les importa. Guardarán el secreto siempre y cuando se cuiden entre ellos y no haya más secretos.

Alfred se hacía cargo de los uniformes así qué, aunque encontrara el semen y la ausencia tanto de la tarjeta de memoria como del chip de rastreo en el uniforme Robin, aceptaría que ya no era un niño y lo dejaría segur sus instintos.

—¿Entonces, ninguno de ustedes va a acompañarme? —pregunta Dick pero Jason ya se ha ido y Timothy recogió los condones para meterlos en el compartimento de su cinturón de herramientas. Él se disculpa mentalmente con su hermano, pero no es como si Bruce fuera a gritarle tanto.

El hijo pródigo era él, él que seguía las reglas y daba la cara por cada uno de ellos.

—Tan solo dile que ya tengo dieciséis y que es su culpa por dejar abandonada la mansión.

—Me dará un discurso para que YO te de un discurso.

—Lo escucharé. —despide a su hermano y comienza a salir de la fortaleza de su abuelo, la capa de Tim la coloca por encima de su cuerpo muerto, aunque no sin antes tomarse la libertad de usurpar el anillo de R'as.

Batallas épicas se han desatado por la obtención de esta gema que te permitía además de conocimiento más allá de lo imaginado, la facultad de sobrevivir al paso del tiempo. El pozo de Lázaro no concede la inmortalidad, tan solo devuelve la vida. Para ser eterno, su abuelo usaba la daga y la gema.

Sabe que muchos vendrán tras él después de esto, pero también que le temerán a quien se haya atrevido a asestar la estocada fatal. Ese no era él, sino Jason, confía en que pueda cuidarse solo pero por si a caso lo mantendrá vigilado.

Sale de la fortaleza, Timothy tarda un momento en unirse a él, supuso que recibió más amenazas de Dick y que también se habrá despedido de R'as.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta al que ha pasado de su figura para subir a su motocicleta y hacerle un espacio a él.

—Dick seguirá el consejo de Jay y volará la fortaleza hasta los cimientos. Sobre lo demás, estoy bien porque estamos juntos.

—Talía va a matarnos

—Y los asesinos perseguirán a Jay como nunca en su vida, pero nada de eso importa. Por las siguientes semanas, solo seamos tú y yo ¿Quieres?

—¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

—Que curioso que lo digas, porque en realidad, la muerte nos separó y no funcionó.

.

.

.

 _ **Violette Moore**_


End file.
